dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
DW thom
DW thom (Channel renamed to 'Thom' as of March 2018) is the second main dalekwindmill channel, it is run by Thom. It was given to thom as an early birthday present, instead of a pikachu hat dylan bought for him but lost, on the 27th of January 2015. His first video was made by Dylan explaining what content to expect from the channel in the future. His first series, alien isolation, is a simple lets play of the popular game. The first few episodes were edited by Dalekwindmill owner Dylan, but Thom later took editing into his own hands. The series has been on hiatus for over a year, but Thom hasn't forgotten it and has plans to bring it back when he has the Available time. The second series arriving to DW Thom was the Stranded Deep series. The series was cancelled after one episode as Thom claimed to not enjoy recording it. There are low chances of it returning for multiple reasons, though the biggest probably being that it has simply been too long of a gap between! Thoms destiny series then began, the first episode named "Xur first impressions ep.1" this episode was shortly followed by the next, an engram opening. This series is also on hiatus but possibly has the highest chance of returning. After a short rest, a new series arrived to the channel, titled "Backseat gaming: Undertale w/dalekwindmill." The series shows Thom teaching main channel owner Dylan how to play the game, supporting the name "Backseat gaming" as being quite literal. Dylan returns to the editing stage for this series, which is the main reason that fans of the series do not get many episodes at a time as the later episodes are harder to edit, due to a syncing process. The series is still in production with bundles of footage remaining unedited for almost a year, (Get your arse in gear, Dylan!) An episode is predicted to come out within the next few months. Thom is the least active of the DW accounts, but he is still regarded as a valuable content producer to the team. He is hoped to become more frequent a content producer & co-star for 2018. The channel had the DW part removed in Early March of 2018. Dylan felt that this was a necessary action, as Thom still had made no overall effort to record anything. Thom is still a part of DalekWindmill, but no longer as a main creator. Series: Thom plays: ALIEN ISOLATION! Backseat gaming: UNDERTALE w/ DalekWindmill Thom plays: STRANDED DEEP! One off "Special" vids The famous prank. His most popular video so far is called Thom goes on X-factor. This was a prank Dylan that pulled where he edited Thom's face over Lorraine Bowen's head from her funny crumble audition on Britain's Got Talent, one of Thoms favorite songs (Don't count on that fact XD) The prank has exceeded 100 views, which is above expected by DW standards. Top 5 games: Thom produced a top 5 list for his favorite games of 2015 by recording some Destiny gameplay and commentating. Thom then lent the idea to DW Will and Dylan, Will made his own version unknown to Thom and Dylan created one but asked Thom's permission to upload it. Thom denied his request, stating that his idea was to have a commentary based video starring the two other members. A 2016 version is planned, but it has not come out of the plotting stage as of yet. Ranking Thoms channel is second on the favorite list, Radiothax being first, Dylan stated in a Tekkit episode, "Thoms channel is full of nostalgia whenever i view it, while we don't produce content on it much, which is why it takes third place (It was formerly third but after the termination of another member his channel got ranked up,), when we do it's always memorable and will go down in DW history. Speaking of which i should probably edit an Undertale soon, (he did, episode 4 came out shortly afterwards,)" Cecil responded with, "Oh yes, the ichibum fellow? (A play on the username ichigo441, thoms Minecraft username, and the literal term itchy bottom.) Other appearances Not only has Thom made appearances on his own channel, in fact, without some of the below listed series, the channel may never have existed. Adventures in the woods. This classic series will keep viewers laughing for years to come, it was the first series to introduce DW Thom to youtube. The original duo set about building a base and escaping the woods in this series. The only remaining episode to be filmed is the finale, which has been on hiatus for over a year due to the server closing (though Dylan now has the map in his possession,), no spare time as filming without a server is quite a tedious process on DW. Minecraft Mod Reviews: Thom is a cast member in this series, posing as the second commander. He has only appeared in the first two episodes, but he plans to return once he has the time. Voltz war: This series stars purely the original duo. similar to GWar ,a series with Jeremy Creame, it portrays the two fighting using the famous modpack Voltz. The series has been on hiatus for a long time, for the same reasons of the above plus the fact that neither producers enjoy working on it anymore. Voltz war may come to an early end in the future. Build battle: Thom has featured on this cancelled series twice. Cities: Skylines! The Original Series: Thom appeared in a special episode of this series, now with his own part of the town, Dalekwindmill resort, named Thomtown. Investigating Shut down things: In this cancelled live action series, Thom was the main co-star alongside Dylan and partially Will in the second series of this long-time running series. Gmod Randomness. Thom starred in episode 6 of the former member DW Will (of whom was fired)'s series. Thom never fails to provide a laugh for his viewers and shall always be remembered as a hilarious co-host and a great friend.